


UNDERTROY

by Weyferling



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: first fanfic ayyy, i dont know what archive warnings to use rn, i will use proper ones later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weyferling/pseuds/Weyferling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two races ruled over the Mediterranean: GREEKS and TROJANS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book I: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fanfic that im doing for school  
> its meant to be a short story of the iliad  
> im posting it here to motivate me to complete it
> 
> hes gonna genocide

Long ago, two races ruled over the Mediterranean: GREEKS and TROJANS. 

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the Greeks were victorious.

They sealed the Trojans underground with a powerful spell.

 

Many years later. . .

MOUNT OLYMPUS  
201X

 

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

 

Achilles had heard of these legends. The legends were old, put in place to scare children like him. He was not afraid. Climbing the mountain, one step at a time, putting his feet into any of the holes he could reach. He had been told by his mother, who had a knack for future-telling, that if he was drawn by temptation that he would surely regret and die. He wanted to be great. He wanted to be the first human to climb Mount Olympus and not die. He was determined to.

Reaching a flat point, he sat to regain his breath. He was still a boy – barely over ten years old – he had a right to rest. Sitting there, he looked up at the sky. The clouds curled, fading across the sky, allowing bright blue to come through the white of the cover. Tinges of orange were in the sky, as it was nearing mealtime. It was a pretty sight, he thought. He would cherish this sky, from coming so far up this mountain.

Turning around to see where he could continue, he noticed a cave. It had a large entrance, and many a vine inside. They clung to the ground like infants to their mothers. The leaves on them fluttered in the little wind that had entered the cave, and he poked one with his hand. It was oddly soft. A large hole was in the center of the cavern. If there is a hole, then there is something _down_ the hole, he reasoned. Walking closer, he looked over the edge. Something was making it shimmer. A gradient of black and white, and all the shades of grey in between. It mesmerized him. He shuffled closer, seeing this shimmering barrier, the white fading in, out, in, out – 

There was still some distance between the floor and the plant for this one twisted vine. His foot, caught in the gap. He did not catch himself. He plummeted for what seemed like forever, through the barrier – and looking up, it was gone – until – 

_Thud._

Achilles was unsure as to how long he was falling. All he knew is that he had fallen.

There were flowers underneath him, which must have softened the infinite fall he had just taken. Looking around, the flowers stopped, becoming simple grass, then dirt, then darkness. The only light source in the room was from above. There were four pillars in the four corners of the bright area, though he couldn’t see what they were supporting. Through the little light that did make it into the far edges of the room, there appeared to be a pathway. Standing up, surprised at his invulnerability to the long drop he had undertaken, he walked into the tunnel.

The boy mused about how this is what they meant by people never returning. The fall was long, the tunnels unlit, but he believed he could make it through. Reaching the end of the hallway, he found a doorway. It was a purple tinged stone, smooth to the touch and with some sort of rune on the header. Three triangles underneath a winged circle. Meant nothing to him. He turned back towards the flowers, the light, the look of the surface, before walking through the door.


	2. Book II: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flowey fucks shit up
> 
> i have more to write i just want to post stuff tbh
> 
> also i dont really know who should be who who in the iliad fits toriel

His eyes adjusted to the low light, though this room was most likely enough to see in anyway. The floor was hard, cobbled but dirty. He rubbed the floor with his foot. Ahead of him was another flower, though just one lone one, planted in a circle of grassy dirt. Strange that it was surviving with little to no light. 

Walking up to it, the odd flower suddenly looked up, eyes and a mouth suddenly forming across the centre. Achilles stepped back, uncomfortable with this development. If this happened for that one, what about the others? Were they living too? Or was it just this one? Whatever they were, they were all Trojans. They had fought and lost. They led him here, down that dark fall. They can pay for it.  
“Howdy!” the creature said. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!” Its voice was too cheerful, sounding almost fake. As if it was a trap meant to lure in small children. Achilles was not a small boy. He was strong, masculine, and determined.

“What are you doing?” Achilles confronted, taking a step forward. The flower’s smile faltered a little.

“Hm. You’re new to Troy, aren’tcha?” the being continued with its cheery façade. It should have been obvious; the creature had not seen him before, and by the looks of things there were no other entrances to the area. “Well, I guess little old me will teach you how things work around here! Ready?”

A noise rushed past his ears, his surroundings becoming nondescript. Red swelled out of his chest, becoming heart shaped and floating in front of him. The flower itself lost its yellow colour, becoming black and white. What did it do? What did this strange Trojan monster do?

“See that heart?” it said. “That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!” He felt it move, though it was not forced. He was moving it himself. He tried to go as far as he could, before getting stopped by a barrier. “Your soul starts off weak, but can get stronger if you gain a lot of LV.” The speech was well rehearsed, obviously done many times before. Who else had come here? What had this creature done? What was LV? “What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love, don't you?” The creature winked, cheeky in its mannerism. What was it up to?

“You have to be lying,” Achilles tried to say. He couldn't talk. He wanted to, desperately, he wanted to leave and go back to the normal world, but he couldn't. The flower had him trapped.

“Down here, love is shared through little, white... _'friendliness pellets'_.” White orbs of some strange, unidentifiable substance came up from behind it, spinning fast. He did not trust the flower. He did not trust the pellets. “Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” The pellets went and flew into the box that had stopped him before. He swiftly dived to the right (or, more accurately, his soul did) to dodge them. Untrustworthy flower.

“Hey, buddy, you missed them. Let's try again, okay?” It was mocking him. He would not fall for the tricks of the Trojans. Another barrage of pellets, another swift and skilled dodge. 

“Is this a joke?” The flower had abandoned its façade entirely. “Are you braindead? Run.” More pellets. “Into.” Another layer. “The bullets!” The thing looked shocked at what it had said. “I mean. Friendliness pellets!” The barrage came, and Achilles dodged all of them yet again. The creature looked disgraced. Its face morphed into a wicked formation, skull-like and empty. 

“You know what's going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me _suffer_ ,” it spat out with contempt. Its voice had lost all of its cheery tone, turned hollow and grating. The thing summoned a circle of pellet bullets around Achilles' soul, tightening the walls, with him unable to escape. It was tightly packed, the barriers were there, he was going to get shot at and split into a million pieces.

“ ** _Die._** ”

The thing spat the word out with all the venom it could muster, setting the circle to approach Achilles slowly. It laughed, a horrible cackle, as Achilles was filled with fear and moved around while trying to escape. It was no use. He was going to die here – 

The pellets disappeared. A white fireball came out of nowhere, pausing enough for the creature to react to it, before swooping in and knocking the flower out of its place. It went flying off into the void. Another white creature appeared, taller, stronger, walking in front of Achilles.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..."


	3. test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for me so i can write it on my other computer
> 
> you guys can also see what ive got lmao
> 
> please tell me if its good im not proofing this

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” It trailed off, focusing on Achilles. He moved around again, barriers still restricted, afraid that this large thing was going to burn him alive. 

“Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” It could sense his fear. It had a feminine voice and tone, one of a loving mother. A Trojan mother. She was not Greek, she was not human, she could not be trusted. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human that has come here in a long time.” She turned away, looking back. “Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

The surroundings lightened, losing their pure black qualities. The light section of grass was visible, and Toriel – the filthy Trojan, do not personalise it – was in a dress of purple and white, white sleeves and a purple main section. It was not very fitting, simply draping over everything. He looked backwards, at the door, before walking forwards into Toriel. She smiled, before looking forward and moving into the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> man this is Short but ive written more i thought this was just the best place for a chapter break  
> please tell me im good at writing this is my first try  
> (oh man this is all official and stuff)  
> (its 11:45 pm wow)


End file.
